


Through The Never

by AnyColourYouLike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyColourYouLike/pseuds/AnyColourYouLike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He appeared, every once in a while, in that old cemetery. A black haired figure, wearing a trench coat, who took care of a pair of long forgotten gravestones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Never

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://midget-banana.tumblr.com/post/92066287875/their-greatest-asset-is-their-greatest-curse) amazing fanart of Cas.

He appeared, every once in a while, in that old cemetery. A black haired figure, wearing a trench coat, who took care of a pair of long forgotten gravestones. No one ever talked to him or asked him the story of the two brothers buried there. It’s not like no one ever tried, no, people tried, but every time someone approached or got too close to the distanced man, they were being answered with a polite nod before he disappeared into the woods.

The story that ran across the nearest Kansas town says that the two brothers asked to be cremated. The story says their broken hearted friend couldn’t bring himself to oblige the request. It says their friend walked deep into a forest, in the dead of a summer night, and dug two perfectly squared holes in the heart of the forest. They say the man gave his close friends’ bodies back to Earth, like God intended. They said he brought two plain marble stones especially for the two graves. He carried them on his back for miles and miles across the country, all for the two brothers who were his best friends.

They say that despite all his hard work and effort to build these graves, the friend was never forgiven for not burning the corpses like he was asked to. The story says the friend, as a peace offering, swore to take care of the graves to the end of time. Very few would argue that he was cursed with this burden for not following the will of the dead.

Most people believe the figure watching over the graves is a descendant of the friend, fulfilling his great-great-grandfather’s last request to make sure nothing happens to the graves. Some believe the friend never got married and never brought children to this world. They tell the story as if the friend asked from God in his last moments to take care of the friends he saw as family. They say an angel, who was walking among men thanks to his great love for humanity, got lost and strayed in a deserted town. The angel, interested and intrigued by the human nature, accidently heard the friend’s prayer. Amazed by the man’s integrity and loyalty, the angel came to him and promised not to forget his wish for it was selfless and full of love. And thus, the angel gave the friend a peaceful death.

Some say the angel gave the man the gift of immortality, letting him fulfill his wish by himself. Some go further and say the angel and the man are one.

Decades later, when the two graves were found, two stones made of marble with names and dates engraved in them, the place turned, one grave after another, to a big, beautiful cemetery, where friends and family were able to mourn and remember together with the growing, and slowly blooming, nature. ‘It’s a gift to the forest’, the people who wanted it to be their last resting place said, ‘our body gives strength to the forest, it feeds it and helps it live forever’.

What those people were too blind to see is that they do not give nature their body. Their body, their flesh, it becomes the trees, the leaves, the grass. Their remains become the forest.

The truth is always sneaky, and the one behind the story of the two brothers and their friend got lost between the many versions told over the years. Yet, it is still there, lies in the figure of a man in a trench coat and black hair, guarding the two graves, watching for his friends’ remains, and respecting their memory with yellow, sunny coltsfoots and sad, purple monkshoods.

Some travel the forest to look for the two brothers and their friend. It takes more than a few hours to identify the correct letters and names from the many others who are having their eternal sleep in the cemetery. When those who travel for the the two graves finally find them, the names of Sam and Dean Winchester are staring right back at them as if they had hidden meanings and stories the hearts of man can only crave for.

And the figure? If the travellers look well enough around them, they will be able to spot him, hiding plain sight with a sad smile and tears in his eyes. It’s probably because he’s happy that the two brothers found a way to sink into people’s souls and mind.

You aren’t dead, not really, not as long as you are being remembered.


End file.
